


特別的人(運豆)-一起前進

by ta7708515



Series: VIXX短篇 [18]
Category: VIXX
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ta7708515/pseuds/ta7708515
Series: VIXX短篇 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407319





	特別的人(運豆)-一起前進

隔天，鄭澤運依舊拉不下臉跟李弘彬道歉，本來就是面皮薄的人，加上心理的情境轉變之下行動更是困難重重。 

"我今天會早點回來，你別氣了，上學順利。" 

這是早上李弘彬起床在餐桌上看見的黃色便條紙，上頭的筆跡很明顯是鄭澤運的，潦草的字跡一點都感覺不到誠意，只是當李弘彬將便條揉成團之後打開垃圾桶，裡片一張一張早已成紙團的黃色便條壤李弘彬瞬間消氣，撿起一張攤開，內容塗塗寫寫，全是想跟自己道歉的紙條。 

「...直接開口跟我說不好嗎？」雖然埋怨，可微微上揚的嘴角卻已經出賣自己的心情，「大笨蛋！」將紙條丟回垃圾桶，李弘彬還是有些不爽的，他上了樓提起書包，穿著輕便服裝出門，在隔壁門按了電鈴。 

「弘彬哥，今天開始放寒假啦？」韓相爀開了門還睡眼惺忪，身上睡衣鬆鬆垮垮的，測過身子讓李弘彬進門，「我去洗把臉換個衣服，等等一起去吃早餐…」 

「你慢慢來。」愜意坐在沙發上，李弘彬把自己蜷縮在一起，當自己家的隨手拿起遙控器亂轉電視節目，早晨節目沒有幾個入眼，「……大笨蛋還不知道我今天開始放寒假…」也不管韓相爀有沒有聽見，反正李弘彬只是想抱怨。 

「走吧！我們去吃早餐。」拍拍李弘彬的肩膀，韓相爀再遲鈍也看得出李弘彬不開心，至於甚麼原因，用肚臍想也知道是因為鄭澤運。 

「怎樣？你家的大笨蛋又怎麼了？」韓相爀抵著腦袋看對面樣貌出眾的人要把桌上盤子給戳穿，擦擦嘴有些無奈，李弘彬這外貌已經足夠吸引別人目光，加上他不斷發出噪音跟莫名暴躁的樣子，整整把回頭率從百分之90提高到百分之百。 

「那個大笨蛋！」又一次怒吼，韓相爀已經不想管了，還是先整好他們倆的東西收進包包等等被老闆轟出去時才不會走得太晚太倉促，只是對面的人卻一點也不懂韓相爀的苦心，招手跟服務生又叫了一杯近百元的飲品，韓相爀發誓等等李弘彬要他付錢，他之後會殺去跟鄭澤運要雙倍利息。 

「爀，這頓我請你。」離開之前李弘彬拿起帳單到櫃檯結帳，上面琳瑯滿目的項目除去三項就全落入李弘彬肚裡的，這樣結下來也有近千元。 

「喂！你要怎麼付錢？」張大眼睛，要是韓相爀沒記錯，一年前這傢伙好像還是智商五歲的大孩子，現在也充其量不過是個高中生，「你有打工？」要知道，鄭澤運可是不喜歡李弘彬亂跑的，而李弘彬也夠宅，下課就馬上回家。 

「沒，但是我有這個。」從小錢包拿出一張卡片，上面的標示跟圖樣很明顯就是一張信用卡，背面大大寫著鄭澤運的名字……很好！眼前這位李先生已經聰明得學會盜刷了。 

「不能怪我…都是大笨蛋的錯。」誰讓他不關心自己，昨天好心想幫他慶生還這種態度。 

撇撇嘴，韓相爀也算大概了解了兩個人的狀況，也沒啥，兩個人都情竇初開不知道怎麼面對而已，韓相爀打算怎麼辦呢？當然是看戲啊！ 

「弘彬，我帶你去個地方。」有了一點小心思的韓相爀拍拍李弘彬肩膀，還煩著不知道要回家還是逛逛的人瞬間張大眼睛，小小帶著雀躍，小鹿圓圓的大眼睛裡還看得到星星。 

帶著李弘彬到一條小巷子裡，才剛轉進去就看見排隊人潮，兩個人並沒有乖乖排隊，他們到了隊伍最前頭，那是一家沒有店名的店，從窗戶看進去，裡面工讀生正從廚房接過佳餚上菜，櫃檯人員也算單結帳，每個人都忙碌不已。 

「帶我來這裡幹嘛？」看他也不像要吃飯，李弘彬偏偏頭，而韓相爀就是讓李弘彬看他所指的地方，送菜小窗口能看見一點廚房情況，煮菜人的身影他們都認得，那身材跟比例，不可能是一個長年在廚房的廚師會有的。 

「這裡是他跟元植哥開的店，沒有店名但小有名氣，生意不錯，吃飯時間沒有定位還不一定吃得到。」這是某一天韓相爀發現的，那時候鄭澤運到後門倒垃圾，他身上還穿著廚師衣服，看到自己跟看到鬼一樣。 

「別跟弘彬說，我不想讓他來店裡。」那一天鄭澤運請了韓相爀一頓大餐，還跟著金元植一起賄賂自己，說實在的那頓飯還真好吃，韓相爀在吃下第二隻烤雞腿之後頻頻點頭，他也沒有違約帶李弘彬進店裡，看看！他們在店外呢！ 

「回家。」垂下頭，李弘彬頭也不回的走往大街。 

「不進去嗎？」還以為李弘彬會不顧一切闖入，只是對方卻搖搖頭，大眼無神望著遠方，陽光灑在他臉上就像什麼墜入凡間的天使，無辜的樣子吸引了街上不少人的目光。 

幹，人帥真好。 

「找也是他來找我，不是我去找他。」拉拉韓相爀的衣袖，李弘彬稍稍抬頭看了比自己高一些的人，「回家啦！我想打遊戲，啊！要先去買布丁。」抓緊韓相爀的手臂把人拖走，被忽略的是從後方傳來的火熱目光。 

之後鄭澤運跟李弘彬越走越遠，兩個人一天說不到五句話，有時候鄭澤運晚歸更是一面都見不到，李弘彬也賭氣，只要鄭澤運晚歸的那一天他肯定是自己睡，不管自己會不會做惡夢，要是做惡夢就把自己縮成一團。 

鄭澤運也不好受，常常想跟李弘彬道歉卻說不出口，因為面子薄加上害怕，種種累積下來他也打破很多屬於他們的約定，一句對不起就怕無法得到李弘彬的原諒。 

「弘彬…你睡了嗎？」 

「嗚嗚…嗚…嗚…….」 

鄭澤運微微開啟李弘彬的房門，一打開就聽見裡頭的人因為惡夢而嗚咽不止，以前鄭澤運會因為李弘彬拒絕自己進入而直接離開，但今天李弘彬的情況比以往糟糕，幾分躊躇之下鄭澤運還是決定開門踏入房間。 

藉著門外透入的光線鄭澤運並無法看清房間的樣貌，說實在也真可笑，當時房間的擺設明明都是自己操手的，如今看起來卻是如此陌生。 

走近床邊，鼻腔似乎還能聞到李弘彬身上的奶香味，被窩裡的人兒縮成一團不斷發抖，抓緊被單的指尖泛白，最終鄭澤運還是無法放心的坐在床沿，看著被單外露出一半的面孔，大眼緊閉，只見上半部的面孔也知道這人長得好看，只是沒頭緊鎖皺了那張臉。 

「你以前做惡夢還會哭著到我房間來。」傻笑著，鄭澤運伸手揉揉李弘彬的髮絲，那時候還拖著被子抱著枕頭一臉委屈站在自己房門，想想都覺得可愛，現在是寧願做惡夢也不願哭著求睡在自己身邊，「這到底是逞強還是算長大了？」輕輕拍打李弘彬的後背，鄭澤運若有似無的哼著小調，床上熟睡的人鬆緩眉間，鄭澤運也不自覺勾起微笑。 

「晚安，弘彬。」等待人兒不再有做惡夢的跡象，鄭澤運低下頭吻了李弘彬的額頭，稍稍瞇起眼睛躊躇一會，他伸手拉下掩蓋下半部面容的被單，下定決心眼睛一閉吻上那雙唇，記憶中柔軟的觸感跟奶香味讓人產生眷戀，鄭澤運又自責又開心自己幹了一件大事，只是想想白天看見的場景，那份心情又成了落寞。 

這晚就是個分水嶺，隔天鄭澤運照常出門開店，那時李弘彬還沒起床，本來應該是這樣的。 

「出門…小心。」 

站在大門前轉動把手的人瞬間回頭，李弘彬披著被毯一臉彆扭的站在不遠處，接受到自己的目光還不願對視，聽見他吸吸鼻子，鄭澤運趕緊從沙發拿了厚外套又蓋在他身上，「冷，怎麼不多睡一會？」 

對於鄭澤運的工作跟話語李弘彬沒有開口說話，他就是抬頭用那雙明亮大眼看著鄭澤運，等到厚外套完全批在自己肩上，李弘彬看準時機抓住鄭澤運的肩膀，掂起腳尖。 

柔軟的觸感跟滿滿奶香，氣息還打在自己臉上，他們四目交接，最後還是鄭澤運被盯的撇開目光。 

「早點回來。」推了鄭澤運一把人才回過神，李弘彬摀住面孔飛奔往樓上跑去，大力關上房門把自己縮在棉被裡，那雙腿撲騰撲騰不斷晃動，被單裡的大眼睛閃爍光芒，白皙肌膚更是藏不住雙頰上的紅，「心臟...別跳了......」 

鄭澤運反應過來之後蹲下身，把清秀的臉埋在雙臂之間，和樓上人兒的反應一樣，到耳尖的紅色實在無法忽視，鄭澤運抬起頭稍稍瞇眼，「這該怎麼交代…」 

所以想不開的鄭澤運在三天後提早半天下班來到韓相爀房門前。 

「爀阿，我喜歡弘彬，不會把他讓出去的。」鄭澤運一臉認真的說著，對面喝飲料的人倒是被這番言論給嚇得噴出一口茶。 

「突、突然說這個幹嘛？」擦擦嘴角，韓相爀微微皺眉看著鄭澤運，難得來家裡作客一開口就是拒絕上交李弘彬的蠢話，難怪李弘彬常說鄭澤運智商可能連他都不如，「我要幫你做甚麼情書嗎？」 

「我要跟你宣戰！他是我的。」 

看著鄭澤運一臉嚴肅，韓相爀也跟著板起面孔衿為正坐，清了清嗓子，「我拒絕，你要就自己拿去，我沒興趣跟你搶。」 

「你對弘彬……」 

「就像朋友一樣，只有友情沒有愛情。好了澤運哥，我的截稿日要到了，慢走不送。」笑著抱起鄭澤運的腰把人丟出門，韓相爀瞇著眼關上門，搔搔下巴想想…這好像是個不錯的漫畫題材，現在很多女孩子很吃這一味。 

被扔出門的人從地上爬起身，撇嘴拍拍屁股上的灰塵，心裡有既開心又難受，開心的是韓相爀跟李弘彬的關係只是自己誤會，難過的是…他堂堂一位前任特殊衝鋒小組隊長竟然被一個半職業漫畫家給丟出門外，要是被他以前小隊的隊員看見，不丟臉到死，「到底吃什麼長大的…」嘴巴上碎唸著一邊走回屋裡。 

儘管現在放寒假李弘彬還是個不喜歡出門的家裡蹲，要不是有別人陪著不然李弘彬絕對不會出門，只能說現代科技實在太過吸引人了。 

看著玄關裡擺放整齊的鞋，這雙鞋已經買給李弘彬將近半年卻少有塵土，鄭澤運歪頭一笑，其實也挺心酸的，愧疚感油然而生，放下鑰匙之後走上樓，這時候的李弘彬不外乎就是在電腦桌前打遊戲。 

「弘彬啊，我們晚上出去吃…好嗎…？」 

打開門鄭澤運便嚇了跳，李弘彬確實在房間不錯，只是全身赤裸臉上還有著慌張神色，他坐在床上倚著床頭雙腿大張，私密而不同於他人的地方正吸引鄭澤運的目光，李弘彬纖細的指尖沒入女性獨有的器官之中，臉上潮紅跟微微喘息，加上房間裡那個撲鼻而來的奶香味，種種都讓鄭澤運停止思考。 

「我…那個…抱、抱歉。」慌張的就要走出門，鄭澤運千想萬想都沒預料到會發生這種場景，但這也無可厚非，李弘彬已經不是以前那個小男孩，會有這種行為也是正常，想想自己高中那是也是用自己雙手偷偷趁著父母不在解決。 

「別出去！」李弘彬迫切的嗓音讓鄭澤運停下腳步，只是僵硬的身子卻遲遲無法轉身，他知道自己並不好，腦袋已經有了邪惡思想，這些都不應該發生在純潔的李弘彬身上。 

「不，這種事情…我不好打擾。」 

「不是你想的那樣。」一口否決鄭澤運的猜測，李弘彬抿起唇猶豫著要不要找眼前的人幫忙，但是唯一能知的就是自己不行，喘了氣息，李弘彬顫抖著嗓音，「幫我…我一個人做不來。」 

這聲音太過可憐，鄭澤運終究是不敵李弘彬而轉過身體，移動僵硬的步伐讓整個人看起來有些可笑，幾步的距離對鄭澤運來說像是一整天都走不完的路，好不容易停在李弘彬眼前時，他一把抓住自己的手，將細長的指尖探入那緊緻的花穴。 

「哈阿…幫我…衛生棉條的線斷了，我拿不出來。」張大眼睛一臉無辜的看著鄭澤運，李弘彬遞給他那顯然斷裂的棉線，指尖潮濕的觸感跟熱度持續占奪思考能力，加上李弘彬此刻的姿態，鄭澤運不知道在多少個晚上夢見的場景竟然成為現實。 

鄭澤運嚥下口水，他都能感覺到指尖的顫抖，花穴內的柔軟實在無法輕易忽視，又探入了一點距離，鄭澤運終於碰到裡面的棉花，雙指一夾慢慢拉出來。 

「哼嗯…謝、謝謝你。」撇開目光，李弘彬慢慢合起雙腿把自己縮成一團，那雙大眼睛斜看鄭澤運，把下半臉部埋在雙腿間，「下次…記得先敲門。」 

「抱歉。」搔搔後腦，鄭澤運懊悔自己為什麼不事先敲門，逃命似的離開那裡回到自己房間，倚在門板上深呼吸壓抑情緒，抬起那隻手，指尖還有殘留的透明液體，「簡直要瘋了…」閉上眼睛，鄭澤運無法保障之後李弘彬會用正常的表情跟自己說話。 

然而獨處的時間沒有經過太久，鄭澤運剛洗好澡沈澱心情之後，李弘彬敲敲門探出一點腦袋，大眼睛眨呀眨的，一點也沒有剛才彆扭的樣子，面對鄭澤運也可以好好談話，這讓鄭澤運有點慶幸他們不用再一次的冷戰。 

「晚餐…吃什麼？」 

「我們出去吃…」伸手揉揉李弘彬的髮絲，人兒露出滿足的表情，還稍微蹭了蹭鄭澤運的手掌。 

「你不煮嗎？」 

「嗯…家裡沒食材了。」這幾天忙著忙著連家裡冰箱都沒看過幾眼，鄭澤運自認自己是失職的奶爸，但經過剛剛的事情他也沒辦法好好坐在家裡跟李弘彬吃飯，在外頭...至少還有嘈雜聲麻痺這種情緒。 

* 

「澤運，我要吃冰。」李弘彬拉著鄭澤運的手臂來到一家冰品店，看著琳瑯滿目且色彩鮮豔的顏色讓李弘彬不斷流口水，站在他身後的鄭澤運就是微微一笑拉好批在脖子上的圍巾。 

「天氣冷了，而且你…現在也不是可以吃冰的時候。」剛剛這句話鄭澤運還刻意壓低音量，暗暗伸手撫摸李弘彬的下腹，下午那些場景他實在無法輕易遺忘。 

「已經結束了，你拿出來的，不該是你最清楚嗎？」轉過頭看著鄭澤運，臉上的紅不知是因為寒冷還是羞澀。 

鄭澤運被李弘彬的話喚回記憶，從那地方拉出來的棉條，除了有些濕黏之外確實乾淨潔白，想到這裡，感覺過神秘地帶的指頭又有了鮮明感受。 

「給我一份巧克力的，還有一份布丁。」不管鄭澤運直接跟店員買東西，掏出自己的錢包用鄭澤運給的零用錢買了兩碗冰，而鄭澤運也不生氣是直接接受了事實，就是默默嘆氣自己沒用，也許跟金元植說的一樣沒錯，自己就是個只知道寵小孩的蠢爸爸。 

「買太多了。」揮出一記軟軟的手刀，看著李弘彬手上兩碗冰品，雖然答應他但這也太超過了。 

吃了一口布丁口味的冰淇淋，李弘彬把手上另一碗冰給了鄭澤運，「你喜歡吃巧克力，對吧？」 

「鬼靈精怪。」接下那碗冰，鄭澤運舀了一勺吃進嘴裡，這家冰他也不是沒吃過，只是今天嚐起來特別好吃，大概因為是李弘彬請的吧？特別甜。 

吃飽喝足又帶著李弘彬到經過的大街上買了幾件衣服跟褲子，那俊朗的外貌跟卓越的身高讓他穿什麼都好看，鄭澤運總算知道那些不斷誇讚自己孩子外貌的人到底都是些什麼感覺，看到對方一臉羨慕又真心稱讚，真他媽的爽！回到家兩個人又依偎著在沙發看了影集。 

「好了，你該上床睡了。」揉揉李弘彬的髮絲，鄭澤運關掉電視要他上樓，只是李弘彬卻不滿了，看看牆上時鐘，不過10點多五分鐘，這時候他才睡不著。 

「哪有人這時間睡覺的！」翻起身，李弘彬不滿的抱怨道，「再看一集好嗎？到了正精彩的地方。」李弘彬趴在鄭澤運胸口委屈巴巴的樣子，睡衣寬鬆的領口讓鄭澤運只要低下頭就能很簡單的看見粉色乳珠，晃了神就要答應，只是一瞬間的理智回歸，搖搖頭否決了李弘彬的提議。 

「明天再看好嗎？明天晚上我們一起看。」拍拍他的背，鄭澤運無奈的勾起笑容，「你先上樓，等我收拾好客廳就一起睡覺。」讓他起身把人推到樓梯讓他上樓，在幾分躊躇之後開口，「睡我房間。」 

心不甘情不願的步上兩層，李弘彬嘟起嘴環抱住鄭澤運的後頸，「晚安。」之後對著唇吻了下，拖著步伐走上樓。 

鄭澤運輕撫過紅唇上，那觸感跟奶香味都是讓人瘋狂的藥劑，現在李弘彬一個人在樓上，他瘦小手無縛雞之力，稍微做一點施壓就會完全聽從自己的話，他可以很簡單的脫掉李弘彬的衣褲，或者讓他自己脫掉衣褲，把人壓在床上…… 

「媽的！瘋了嗎我…」捶捶自己的腦袋想這些都是什麼齷齪事，晃晃腦袋回到客廳，當他看著沙發上李弘彬剛才蓋著的毛毯，鄭澤運竟然伸手拾起將臉埋在毯子中，上頭還有李弘彬身上淡淡的奶香，成了完全的變態。 

將桌上狼藉收拾好，那件毛毯還被放在沙發上，鄭澤運像著了魔，也許該推給今天受到的刺激太多，他重新坐回沙發上，天曉得跨間的東西來來回回有感了幾次，而且接近夜半的時間，總是讓人更容易把思緒都集中在下半身。 

「阿…弘彬…」鄭澤運倚靠在沙發邊緣，細長指尖輕撫底下巨物，腦子裡盡是李弘彬的身影，微微眯起眼睛思緒飄遠，撫過青筋還會一抽一抽，氣息也逐漸加重，嘴裡喊著李弘彬的名字也跟想念成正比的增加。 

「你這個大騙子。」 

這道有些低沈的嗓音讓鄭澤運瞬間驚醒，撫慰的巨物也軟了一半。 

「弘彬…你怎麼……」 

「你不是說會上來陪我嗎！」大力踩著步伐來到鄭澤運面前，他懷裡還抱著一顆枕頭，眼角有睡過的痕跡，看來是睡過一下人又清醒卻不見鄭澤運的身影，氣憤離開床鋪下了樓，也不管鄭澤運在幹嘛，一口就大吼喚回鄭澤運的理智，然後才感覺到空氣中沈默的尷尬。 

「你上樓去睡……」 

「我不要！」李弘彬喘著粗氣吼道，他一步一步走到鄭澤運面前，「澤運…我不是孩子了。」這副身體早已經成長成人，而心智也在快速學習之下有了許多認知，他雙腳一跨跪在沙發上，「我也知道你現在想幹嘛…」 

「不，弘彬……嗚…」鄭澤運話都還沒說完就被李弘彬堵住，後頸還被摟著無法動彈，奶香味充盈四周，加上本就在情慾邊緣，這下是鄭澤運主動抱住李弘彬的腰跟後頸，稍稍撬開他的口腔探入加深這個吻。 

「澤運…」跪坐在鄭澤運的大腿上，大眼睛因為剛才的吻而泛上水霧，從嘴裡吐出的氣息似乎還有些薄荷香，指腹摩挲在鄭澤運的雙頰上，李弘彬懇切的求著，「把我變成你的，我知道這些都是什麼意思。」 

「弘彬，這還太早了。」下意識推開人兒，李弘彬也一臉震驚離開沙發，鄭澤運微微抬頭看著，燈光讓纖長的睫毛打出陰影，以往天真的眼神混雜著陰暗。 

「不早了，男歡女愛的情事我全知道了。」怕是鄭澤運反駁一樣，李弘彬脫下上衣，他強牽鄭澤運的手撫上胸前，「哈阿…像這樣摸摸我…」 

鄭澤運用指尖輕微摳弄了乳尖，李弘彬有感的抖了身子，不滿足似的蹭上前，將臉埋在鄭澤運的肩窩，帶領那隻手，撫過細瘦的腰肢、畫過髖骨，最後大膽包覆在害羞的地方，「我知道我的身體跟別人不一樣，有時候怨恨每個月麻煩的日子，但...現在我卻不討厭…」把另一隻手按在自己的小腹上，「這裡可以孕育我們的生命阿…澤運。」 

手掌包覆的薄棉睡褲已經能完全感覺到男性器官的直起，李弘彬也主動下拉褲口讓鄭澤運的大手往裡伸，女性特有的器官更是早早沾濕了底褲。 

鄭澤運恍神看著眼前他朝思暮想的身體，因為白皙所以在沾染紅暈時特別明顯，整個人粉色粉色的，腦子裡理性正在漸漸削弱，慾望助長使的鄭澤運渾身發熱，手掌從小腹沿著纖細的側腰像下背撫摸，李弘彬舒服的瞇起眼，用微熱的身子蹭著鄭澤運。 

「讓我…變成你的…」啄了鄭澤運的側頸，李弘彬慢慢拖下褲子，用最大方的方式準備容納鄭澤運。 

「你會疼。」 

「那你要讓我習慣阿？」抓著他的手往裡頭伸，鄭澤運細長的指尖隨著動作伸往軟肉，李弘彬咬牙瞇起眼睛，沒被碰觸過的地方像火在燃燒一樣，燙的嚇人。 

「別勉強。」說著就要拔出指頭，但李弘彬不准，他捧著鄭澤運的臉就是一陣親吻，然後送下更多他的身子甚至在小幅度的擺弄，額上的汗水滴落在鄭澤運的胸膛上，李弘彬伸手抹去，指尖無意識的撫過他胸前稍微挺立的乳尖。 

「還可以…再給我更多……」那央求聲就像催眠，鄭澤運側過頭聞著李弘彬身上的奶香味，抱緊那副身子又多探入一根指頭，緊緻的窄道劇烈收縮，人兒也未受過這樣大的刺激而頻頻喘氣。 

鄭澤運慢慢的撫慰花穴，流出的分泌物的已經濕了李弘彬腿根，人兒的隱約能聽的呻吟聲也漸漸明顯，胸前肉粒更是紅腫挺立，身子敏感的只要鄭澤運指尖劃過就會顫抖身體。 

「近來…哈阿…哈阿…澤運直接進來…」花穴已經柔軟濕滑，手指的快感已經滿足不了李弘彬的慾望，他伸手撫了鄭澤運直挺粗大的柱身一把，早已經充血得燙手，自己也不差，火熱的肉柱一抽一抽，迫切想要眼前人的體溫填滿自己。 

「我們用手指來…手指也可以滿足的…」吻了李弘彬的肩頭，鄭澤運多想好好呵護這惹人憐愛的小傢伙，他知道的第一次肯定不舒服，李弘彬沒嚐過這種情事只一味想到最後，護子心切的鄭澤運可不允許自己弄疼李弘彬身上任何一處。 

「你這個大笨蛋！」用小手掌垂了鄭澤運的胸膛，李弘彬不理解為什麼人都自己送上眼前了卻不吃，他雙腿更開伸手抱緊鄭澤運的後頸拉近他們的距離，花穴貼緊鄭澤運的火熱磨蹭，鄭澤運也確實要忍受不住。 

一把翻過李弘彬的身體，他將人壓在身下，李弘彬雙腿大開下意識的勾緊鄭澤運的腰，私處大大暴露在空氣之中才讓他感覺到一絲害羞。 

「這才是身為一個男人該有的反應。」伸手揉揉李弘彬的側臉，他希望用此舉動退卻李弘彬的熱情。 

「那你就直接進來阿。」強裝無畏跟鄭澤運頂嘴，李弘彬抓緊那臂膀留下指痕，鄭澤運見他這模樣嘆了氣，曲起手臂把瘦小的身子包在懷裡，也許這樣可以讓他在正式來的時候不那麼畏懼。 

鄭澤運稍微磨蹭了李弘彬的下體，他細細、呵護吻著充滿奶香的身體，李弘彬也積極回應，兩個人在四目相交後，鄭澤運緩緩移動。 

「阿！好痛…」李弘彬沒想過會這麼疼，宛如身體被切成一半，他顫抖手指在鄭澤運白皙寬大的背上留下紅痕，身體也下意識的夾緊穴道，進入到一半的人進退兩難，他低下頭細細吻著李弘彬那張出眾的臉蛋。 

「別做了，你疼那我們......」 

「不要！」李弘彬夾緊鄭澤運的腰還靠近了他們的距離，他試圖放鬆身體接納鄭澤運，一點一點的感覺那巨物往體內前進，喉間無法隱忍因為疼痛而小小出聲，直到巨物完全沒入體內，遲來的快感才逐漸升溫。 

兩個人緊抱著彼此，在李弘彬習慣之後鄭澤運也開始慢慢抽送，第一次對他們兩人來說雖然生疏卻很甜蜜，他們中途接吻了很多次，在期間訴說情意愛意，雖然過程差強人意但結果很好。 

「這樣我就算是澤運的了？」完事，李弘彬累得不想動作，他靠在鄭澤運懷裡讓他幫自己擦身子，濕黏的體液都混雜在一起，眼皮慢慢鬆脫就要閉上，鄭澤運的體溫跟他傳來的香味很舒服，種種都讓李弘彬覺得安心。 

「是，你是我的。」帶著佔有欲的咬了李弘彬下唇，鄭澤運輕輕橫抱起人兒往樓上走，隨便的套上簡單衣物幫他蓋好棉被，隨後自己也換了乾淨衣服躺在他旁邊，還伸手懶過李弘彬的細腰，吻過他的眉間低聲在耳邊開口，「…愛你。」害臊的雙頰都要不停燃燒。 

又沈默一段時間，鄭澤運迷迷濛濛要睡下之前，李弘彬轉個身子把自己埋在他懷裡，用悶悶的聲音開口說話，「吶…澤運…」 

「……嗯？」下意識的把人抱緊，儘管閉著眼睛耳朵卻沒有失靈，他輕輕撫著李弘彬的後頸，「怎麼了？」 

「我之後…想直接到你店裡工作。」李弘彬本來就沒有只乖乖待在家的想法，他早就渴望金錢幫忙分擔，去上高中也已經補全他所不知道的認知，大學他一點興趣也沒有。 

「好阿！這樣我也好看著你。」微微笑著，鄭澤運也不想李弘彬離開自己眼皮子底下，反正李弘彬笨他養，他聰明也養，只要他開心就好了，可以補足他黑暗的那20餘年就好了，「我們要…一直一直走下去。」


End file.
